Drunk again
by luckydog
Summary: Ok here goes, Kai and Ray get Drunk, Max gets saved by a super hero and kenny smashes Dizzi. Want to know why? You must read to find out! Plz review tho!


Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblades, Reel big fish's Same song twice, The  
wizard of Oz, Panadol or ET.  
Luckydog: Do not ask me where this has come from.  
Renee: We thought up something and the storyline revolves around that!  
Kai: You thought?  
Luckydog: So anything can happen! *Grins evilly at Kai* Anyway this takes  
place the night of/after the championships in Moscow.  
@.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@  
Drunk again.  
In Moscow the Brighten hotel had five occupants arguing. Their two-bedroom  
suite was plain but luxurious. It included a kitchen, lounge and bathroom.  
Tyson flopped on the couch.  
'So what should you do to celebrate?' Max asked. Kai was standing against  
the wall with the balcony on his left. He opened one eye with interest.  
'Celebrate?' Tyson repeated sitting up.  
'You know,' Ray said filling him in. 'Celebrating you being the world  
champion.'  
'Yeah,' Tyson said. 'Let's chuck a party!'  
'I think it's a bit late for that.' Kenny said.  
'How about we go out for dinner?' Ray tried.  
'Booking's essential,' Kai answered looking out the window. 'And too formal  
for Tyson.' Kai looked at them all to see an involuntary shudder go around  
their small group as they remembered the last time Tyson ate at a  
restaurant. Tyson just looked sheepish.  
'How about a rave?' Max said.  
'Clubbing?' Ray asked.  
'Good idea.' Kai said and Max, Tyson, Ray and Kenny fell over anime style.  
'That way, if Tyson makes an arse of himself everyone will assume he's  
drunk.' Kai said opening one eye just enough to see Tyson's reaction. He  
was glad he did. Tyson clenched his fists but gave up and flopped down on  
the couch.  
'So, where should we go, Kai?' Ray asked him.  
'I think I know just the place.' Kai said as he picked up his mobile.  
  
@.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@  
  
Five minutes later Kai got out of the limo as it stopped at a club, with a  
long line of people outside it, called the black beyblade.  
'No wonder you like it Kai.' Tyson muttered. Kai heard him but smirked at  
the comment.  
The bladebreakers didn't wait in line like the rest of the people. Kai  
walked them up to the door where two guards were standing.  
'M-master Kai.' One bowed.  
'Just open it!' Kai snapped. 'And don't bother with the pleasantries.' Kai  
added as he walked through the door.  
'Geez, Kai, you don't have to be so rough on people.' Tyson said.  
'He's a brute, a drunk and a sleaze.' Kai said. 'I know him too well and  
just cannot be nice to him.' Kai glared at Tyson. When Kai turned round  
they were just about to enter the dance area.  
'Just through here master Kai.' Another guard said.  
'Thank you Baldie.' Kai said as he and the others ducked through the  
curtain.  
'And you call me embarrassing!' Tyson said.  
'Baldie is his name. He changed it when he was 16.' Kai said. The room  
before them was moulded into the shape of a giant-  
'Beystadium!' Ray said.  
In the traps were bars and other food or drink vendors. The DJ was dressed  
like DJ Jazzman. When the bladebreakers looked closer they realised it was  
DJ Jazzman.  
'I've always wondered what he did in his spare time.' Tyson muttered.  
Kai walked over to a vendor where the barman asked Kai something.  
'Yeah.' The others heard him answer, as they got closer.  
'Kai, what-?' Ray didn't get too finish his question because Kai was  
handed a large glass that looked like it had coke in it. Kai drank deeply  
ignoring the others. Finally Tyson said something.  
'Kai, is that coke?'  
'No, it's Guinness you dip.' Kai said as he glared at him. 'Look at this  
bar, does it look like it sells coke?'  
Tyson shifted his feet a bit until Max spotted something across from the  
bar.  
'Oh boy, fairy floss!' Max started jumping up and down insanely through  
excitement only to stop when he spotted something else. Max clapped his  
hands to his mouth and started hyperventilating.  
'Um.. Max, are you aright?' Tyson asked slowly.  
'Ba, ba-ba, ba-ba ba, ba, ba, ba-ba-ba,' Max gibbered.  
'What?!' Tyson, Ray and Kenny yelled.  
'BALL PARK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' Max ran off.  
'Did any one else see the trail of smoke?' Ray asked. 'or the rubber Max  
left on the floor?'  
'I didn't know Max could run that fast.' Kenny said.  
'I know how to make him train now.' Kai said before taking another mouthful  
of drink.  
'Ray!' Mariah had walked into the bar.  
'Hey Mariah.' Ray said as she came up to him.  
'Let's dance.' She said as she grabbed Ray's hand and pulled him onto the  
dance floor. Ray shrugged, as if he had a choice.  
Kai snickered into his glass, which had about one mouthful left. He downed  
it and asked for another. Tyson looked disgusted but as the bartender gave  
Kai another glass, Tyson realised that Kai wasn't handing over any money.  
'Why aren't you paying?' Tyson said.  
'My Grandfather owns this club.' Kai said.  
'Your grandfather owns everything.' Tyson muttered.  
Kai bowed his head with his eyes closed and shook it slightly.  
'Wow! An Internet café!' Kenny exclaimed and he made his way over to it.  
'Tyson, go find something to do and leave me alone.' Kai said when Tyson  
opened his mouth to ask him something.  
Tyson walked off muttering. He entered a door, which he hoped was a toilet  
or something. Instead, riled up by the tournament, were loads of people  
beyblading. A lot of heads turned when Tyson entered the room.  
A couple of people were wowing and saying 'should I ask him for an  
autograph?'  
Tyson grinned evilly.  
'Autographs one dollar, to verse me two dollars.' Tyson yelled with his  
hand s in the air. Immediately the people in the room swarmed towards him.  
  
@.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@  
  
'Help!' Max yelled as he went under for the second time. 'I'm drowning!'  
Max went under a third time. 'In balls!'  
'I'll save you!' Max turned to his right and there was some guy dressed up  
in a white one-piece suit. (Like the guys in ET who wanted to take ET  
away.) The guy dived into the ball pit and swam over to Max. The guy put  
his arm under Max's and sidestroked to the edge. He pulled max out.  
'Who are you?' Max asked squinting but still looking at him with  
admiration. The bright white suit hurt to look at in the dark.  
'I'm the human sized sperm.' The guy said. 'Just your everyday superhero.'  
'Can you disappear in a ball of smoke?' Max asked opening his eyes a little  
wider.  
'Yes!' The human sized sperm said. Max stared at him expectantly.  
'Oh! Wow! Look over there!' The human sized sperm said pointing. Max turned  
and looked. It was the fairy floss he had spotted earlier. Max turned back  
and the guy was gone.  
'Wow!' Max said his eyes really wide now and his mouth hanging open. In the  
guy's place was a soft plush toy sperm.  
'Ooh, look at the snake!' Max picked it up and written on it was "To Max,  
you were a fantastic person to rescue. This is for you. Love from the human  
sized sperm."  
'I'm gonna call you, Snakey.' Max said. He then remembered the fairy floss.  
'Ooh, ooh, Fairy floss! Fairy floss!' Max yelled. 'Snakey, would you like  
some fairy floss? Me too!'  
Max ran over to the fairy floss stand.  
'What would you like?' the girl controlling the fairy floss said.  
'Two fairy floss cones please.' Max said in an a-matter-of-fact voice. 'One  
for me and one for Snakey here.'  
  
@.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@  
Kenny was looking at humorous pictures on the computer when the "you've got  
mail" jingle emerged from the computer.  
'That's funny.' Kenny said. 'I'm not logged onto my E-mail on this  
computer.' Kenny opened the letter anyway. A pop-up came up and said [would  
you like your computer cleaned for free] Kenny clicked no but it started up  
anyway. When Kenny read what it was doing it said, [Now deleting everything  
on your computer] the bar was slowly filling up. Kenny's fingers moved  
rapidly over the keyboard, but nothing he did would shut down the process.  
'Oh my god!' Kenny started screaming. Everyone was looking at him. 'Oh my  
god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh  
my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!  
Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my  
god! Oh my god! Oh my god!' Kenny ran around in circles till he collapsed  
from exhaustion. He lay there sobbing.  
'Who sent me it!?' Kenny yelled. He looked over the chair and saw that it  
came from Dizzi! Kenny was about to tell her off when he caught sight of  
the bar. It was full. The pop-up with the bar disappeared and was replaced  
by another that said [JUST JOKING!!]  
'Dizzi!' Kenny yelled.  
'I thought it was funny!' Dizzi replied.  
  
@.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@  
  
Ray came and sat next to Kai. Ray was tired out with sweat beading his  
face. Kai shot a glance at him, grinning.  
'I'm glad to get away.' Ray said. 'We've been dancing for hours.'  
Kai held up two fingers to the bartender, signalling that he wanted two  
drinks. The bartender gave them to Kai who took a sip from his.  
'Here.' Said Kai as he handed Ray the other drink. 'Looks like you need  
it.'  
'Yeah.' Ray said as he took a gulp. 'Urgh, how can you drink this?' Ray  
pulled a face.  
'You get used to it.' Kai said. 'I didn't know you've never drank before.'  
'No.' Ray said.  
'It gets better when you get used to it.' Kai stared at his cup.  
'Here's another one to get you going with a reggae style!' DJ Jazzman said  
over the noise. 'It's same song twice by the scar band Reel big fish!'  
Ray sculled the rest of his drink. And a good thing he did too because  
Mariah was making her way over to him.  
'Your going to be drunk by the end of the night.' Kai said.  
'I don't feel drunk.' Ray replied.  
'This is a good one Ray!' Mariah said. 'Let's dance some more!'  
'Okay.' Ray said. 'Thanks for the drink Kai.'  
'It's so nice.' Mariah sang. 'Hurry up Ray. I wanna hear the same song  
twice. It soooo nice, I wanna hear the same song twice.'  
Soon Kai was alone again.  
'I don't feel drunk either but it will hit me.' Kai muttered. He finished  
the last of his third drink and walked into the chill out lounge. Here  
people could sit and do whatever. It was kind of designed like a seventies  
mixed with modern type of room. Kai laid down on one of the couches and  
stared at the lava lamp.  
'Hey, you're Kai, right?' Some guy said. Kai sat up.  
'Yeah, so what's it ta you?' Kai blinked slowly, the alcohol was starting  
to take effect.  
'Just wondering.' The guy walked off. Kai's scarf felt tight round his  
neck. 'I gotta grab som' other clothin.' Kai went to the dressing room.  
They sometimes had shows at the club and they wouldn't mind if he borrowed  
one of their outfits. Maybe a suit or something.  
Kai picked up something and put it on. He also so grabbed a backpack to put  
his clothes in. the drowsiness was wearing off and now Kai was hyper. Kai  
could hear the music in the dressing room so he started dancing. Kai was  
just to get another pair of shoes when he bumped into Ray walking through  
the door of the dressing room.  
  
@.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@  
  
'God damn you, Dizzi!' Kenny yelled.  
'Take it easy chief!' Dizzi said. 'Your going to break something.'  
'I'll break you!' Kenny said. 'You shouldn't have upset me.' Kenny picked  
up Dizzi and threw her onto the floor. The screen shattered and a few  
components fell out. Kenny was still angry but he swept up the broken parts  
and put them in the laptop case. He then put the broken laptop in as well.  
Kenny walked out of the room and walked across the dance floor to the  
toilets. Kenny then splashed water on his face and looked at himself in the  
mirror.  
'What am I doing?'  
  
@.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@  
  
'Wow!' Tyson said as he beat the 90th kid in a row. '759 dollars and more  
coming.' Another kid gave Tyson three dollars.  
'3, 2, 1, Let it rip!'  
The poor kid doesn't have a chance. Tyson thought. His blade attack the  
kid's but it resisted the attack  
'Dragoon, hit it harder!' Tyson yelled.  
'Don't get knocked outta there, Minotaur!' the kid yelled.  
'You have a but beast?' Tyson asked.  
'Yeah.' The kid said. Tyson decided that he should go a little bit harder  
on the kid.  
'Dragoon! Time to put it up a notch!' Tyson's blade glowed blue and loose  
streams of winds would appear around it, then disappear.  
'Dragoon! Final attack!' The white blade hit the other and the other blade  
shattered into small pieces.  
'Whoa.' Tyson said as he stared at his blade in amazement.  
  
@.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@  
  
Max was as happy as anything. He had two lots of fairy floss (Snakey  
wouldn't eat his.) found a new friend, and had fun in the ball pit.  
'Let's dance Snakey!' Max ran onto the dance floor taking Snakey with him.  
He spun around holding onto Snakey. People gathered into a circle round  
him, cheering him on. Max did a solo dance performance, including some  
break dancing, then let Snakey do his. When they finished the crowd  
dispersed.  
'And the winner the dance competition is....Max and Snakey!' DJ Jazzman  
said.  
Max and Snakey got up to the podium.  
'I would like too thank Snakey for being my friend and helping me get this  
trophy.' Max stood aside to let Snakey have his say.  
'............................' Snakey said. (Translation: I want to thank  
Max, my new friend.)  
'I love you Snakey!' Max gave Snakey a hug as he took the cup. Max and  
Snakey took to the dance floor once again.  
  
@.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@  
  
Ray stared at Kai. He hadn't expected to find Kai while hiding from Mariah.  
'Hi Ray!' Kai started giggling.  
Ray's mouth fell open. Kai? Giggling? Not to mention what he was wearing!  
Ray wasn't feeling to good himself. It must have been the drink that Kai  
had given him.  
'Here, wear this!' Kai threw some clothing at Ray.  
'Ah, no thanks.' Ray said about to put it down. Kai picked up a knife.  
'Put it on.'  
Ray didn't know what it was but he did as Kai said. Kai stabbed himself  
with the knife. Ray then realised it was a prop. He couldn't be bothered  
taking the clothing off now.  
'Let me do your hair!' Kai said.  
'Uh...' Ray didn't get the chance to answer cause Kai pushed down Ray's  
shoulders so he would sit. Kai sat down behind Ray and started fumbling  
around.  
'You should take that silly tail off.' Kai scolded. It took Ray a while to  
figure out that Kai was actually talking about his tie. (It's the long  
thing that holds his hair.) Ray took it out as Kai found what he was  
looking for. Kai had unearthed two hair ties and a hairbrush. Ray folded up  
his tie and put it with his clothes. Kai started brushing Ray's long,  
thick black hair. Kai plaited Ray's hair, after he brushed all the knots  
out of it.  
'There!' Kai said as he placed something on Ray's head. Ray went to take it  
off when Kai wasn't looking but Kai growled menacingly.  
'Keep! It! On!!'  
'I think we should go now.' Ray said.  
'You look pretty after all.' Kai said.  
'Err...great?' Ray followed Kai out of the dressing room. On the dance  
floor Max came over.  
'Are we leaving?'  
'As soon as we find the others.' Kai replied. Max went looking for people.  
'Are you going?' Mariah came up to Ray. 'And what are you wearing?'  
'A prettiful dress!' Ray shook his head. The alcohol was really starting to  
kick in.  
'Okay.' Mariah shrugged and went back to the dance floor.  
'Going good?' Kai asked.  
'Yea!' Ray said.  
'I'll wait a tad.' Kai said.  
'Okay-doke!' Ray went outside to wait. A lot of people stared at ray  
curiously. They would never have guessed that he was a Bladebreaker,  
dressed in a blue satin dress that swept along the floor and with his long,  
shiny, black hair in a plait with a tiara on his head.  
'Where you going princess?' Someone yelled out.  
'Nowhere. I have to wait for my hula-girl!' Ray replied.  
  
@.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@  
  
The others met up with Kai. Kenny had returned from picking up Kai and  
Ray's clothing in the dressing room. Kai decided to lead the way as Tyson,  
Max and Kenny straggled behind discussing their night.  
After they left the dance room behind them Kai started skipping merrily  
singing.  
'I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts.'  
'So do I!' Ray told him. They had come out of the building. Kai looked  
funny wearing a bra made out of coconuts and a grass/hula skirt to match.  
He even had a lei.  
Kai threw some money at the guy he had yelled at earlier. (Tyson was happy  
about that though.)  
Ray joined Kai in song and the two of them skipped down the street.  
'We've got a lovely bunch of coconuts. Doodly-doodly.  
There they a-standing in a row. Boom boom.  
Big ones, small ones, some as big as your head.  
Give them a twist, a flick of your wrist and throw it over your head.  
We said, we've got lovely bunch of coconuts,'  
Tyson, Max and Kenny pretended they didn't know Kai and Ray.  
Kai and Ray linked hands but stopped waiting for the others to catch up.  
Busy discussing their night, Max and Tyson walked into Kai and Ray. Ray  
linked arms with Max who didn't object and Kai linked arms with Tyson. Kai,  
Max and Ray started skipping to Tyson's horror, but what came next was  
worse. The three broke out in song.  
'We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Oz.'  
'Argh, let go of me, you freaks!' Tyson tried to run the other way but he  
just ended up falling over and being dragged along the floor, screaming in  
terror.  
By the time they got to the hotel, Tyson had stopped screaming and had let  
himself be dragged by Max, Kai and Ray. When they got on the elevator, Max  
went and stood in the corner not speaking to anybody and not moving. Kai  
started shrieking hysterically about something along the lines of "THE  
WALLS ARE CLOSING IN! WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!!!!!!!!" Ray started to knock  
and listen to the walls and came up with conclusion that someone was stuck  
in-between the elevator and the wall.  
'Don't worry we'll get you some help!' Ray shouted.  
Tyson was so stunned at their strange behaviour he stayed on the floor.  
'You should be glad you didn't have to walk here.' Kenny said.  
'Yeah, I mean it's so much fun getting scratched, hurt and dragged a few  
kilometres by some drunken psycho-maniacs.' Tyson said sarcastically.  
The elevator binged (Max, Ray and Kai all shouted "Bing!" In unison,  
imitating the elevator.) Which meant it was their floor. When they got to  
their suite, Tyson complained about a headache and went to the bathroom for  
Panadol. Max sat down on the table and played with Snakey. Kenny sat  
opposite Max and started to work on Dizzi. Ray went to put make up on to  
match his dress. Kai walked over to Max and put his arms round him in a  
hug.  
'I love you.' Kai said. Max seemed unfazed by this and replied.  
'Do you love Snakey too?'  
'Yeah.' Kai answered and pulled Snakey into the hug as well. Kai let go  
after a while and stumbled over to Kenny.  
'I love you too.' Kai said hugging Kenny.  
'Ah, that's great.' Kenny said uncertainly, patting Kai's arm comfortingly  
for a while before working on his laptop again.  
Ray came into the room; looking glamorous with blue eye shadow, pink  
sparkly lipstick, blue eyeliner and mascara.  
Kai stumbled over to Ray with his arms out. Kai flung his arms over Ray.  
Ray seemed slightly surprised at this, but didn't really care. (He's drunk  
too, remember?)  
'I love you Ray.' Kai said barely able to support himself.  
Tyson walked out of the bathroom and stopped beside the couch in shock.  
'Hey Tyson!' Kai glared at him, giving him the evil eye as he stumbled over  
to him.  
'I love you too.' Kai wrapped his arms round Tyson as he kind-a collapsed.  
Unfortunately, Tyson wasn't expecting Kai's weight and the two of them fell  
backwards on the couch. Tyson was being crushed under Kai's weight. Tyson  
couldn't move because Kai had his arms around Tyson.  
'Um, Kai, could you please move?' Tyson asked.  
'I have to get my camera!' Ray said.  
'No!' Tyson cried. Ray came back and took a picture.  
Tyson thought. Kai's eyes were closed  
and he was slightly smiling.  
It hit Tyson. Kai was asleep.  
'Help!' Tyson squeaked. 'His getting heavier and he won't move! His  
asleep!'  
Ray and Max laughed.  
'Not....funny.' Tyson managed. 'Running.....outta.....air.'  
Ray and Max pulled Tyson from under Kai and Tyson stormed off to bed. Max  
picked up Snakey.  
'Does Snakey want to go to bed?' Max made Snakey nod.  
'Yay!' Max yelled. 'Bed! Bed! Bed! Sleep! Sleep! Sleep!'  
Max ran into the bedroom and jumped into bed. Ray went to bed soon  
afterwards. Kenny stayed up still working on Dizzi.  
  
@.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@  
  
Kai woke up.  
'Oh man, what a strange dream.' Kai's head was throbbing. He lifted himself  
off the couch to go get some Panadol, when he realised that he had slept on  
the couch.  
'No wonder I had a bad dream.' Kai mumbled to himself. 'Wouldn't have been  
to comfortable all night.'  
Kai walked through the kitchen door and stopped dead. He looked at Max. He  
had a stuffed toy and the cup that he won from the dream on the counter.  
Suddenly Kai's headache got worse. Tyson was counting the money from the  
kids. Ray's hair was in a long plait and had smudged make-up on his face.  
Kenny was still working on a broken laptop. Kai's headache had just turned  
into a pounding migraine. Almost fearfully, Kai looked down to see what he  
was wearing. It turned out he was wearing a coconut bra, grass skirt and  
lei. Kai knew it wasn't a dream; it was real and happened last night. The  
pain in Kai's head was now beyond a migraine. Kai felt his eyes roll up  
into his head and his body fell to the floor with a thud.  
'I think Kai fainted.' Ray commented.  
  
@.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@  
  
Luckydog: I got up early and had too much fresh and now the dog is staring  
at like I'm insane but I know he really wants me dead I can tell because  
his ears are back and he has a mad glint in his eyes and he knows my arms  
are sore from rock-climbing so he knows it's the perfect chance to kill me  
- *Food is stuffed into Luckydog's mouth by Renee.*  
Renee: Ignore her as much as possible. In fact she wrote this messed up  
story.  
Kai: And messed up it defiantly is.  
Renee: It's funny at the end.  
Kai: No it isn't.  
Renee: it is cause it's you!  
Kai: whatever.  
Renee: That's right, just give up! Oh well, how do you like it? It's our  
first complete nonsense fanfict. All our others are serious. Please tell us  
in our reviews! 


End file.
